The Lover After Me
by Wildwolf
Summary: A songfic to Savage Garden's 'The Lover After Me'. Tai's reflections on how Sora left him for Matt. First songfic here! No flames, onegashimasu!


"Sora I'm sorry

The Lover After Me

I don't own Digimon or 'The Lover After Me' by Savage Garden. Simple enough. This is my first actual songfic. Yes, I've included songs in fics, but this is first actual songfic. So please, no flames, no matter how bad it is. Though… I do like fire… ^_^!!

"Sora I'm sorry." I whispered to myself. "It's been a while, and I know I've been a jerk, but I was wondering if we could at least still be friends."

_But she still loves my best friend. I loved her, but I lost it._

Here I go again,

I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today.

It's been seven months and counting.

You moved on, I still feel exactly the same.

_I try to forget you, but everything has memories._

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

_Everyone said we were perfect together, but I had to open my big mouth._

It's just that everywhere I go, all the buildings know your name

Like photographs and memories of love.

Stealing granite reminders

The city calls your name and I can't move on.

But ever since you left, I still go on routinely. But it's half empty. My life is incomplete without you.

I'm sure you're going on with your normal life, but do you think of me? And instead of thinking of me, you think of him…

Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same

The only difference is, you call another name.

To your love, to your lover now,

To you love, the lover after me.

I guess with how I've been acting, I don't deserve you. But I'm sorry.

_I wish you two the best of luck._

_And Matt, just don't do something stupid and lose her. You've got a great girl there._

"Stupid Matt."

Am I all alone in the universe?

There's no love on these streets.

I have given mine away to a world

Who didn't want it anyway.

I tried to look on the good side of things, but I can't find anything.

_I thought it would leave me free, but I feel trapped…_

So this is my new freedom?

It's funny I don't remember being chained.

But nothing seems to make sense anymore,

Without you I'm always 20 minutes late…

I kicked a stone into the street.

You tried to break it to me nicely, but I got the blunt part.

My life won't be the same without you Sora…

I don't hate you. I hope you know that. Please don't think I do.

Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same

The only difference is, you call another name.

To your love, to your lover now,

To you love, the lover after me.

I lift up my hand to knock on the door in front of me.

No. I'm no longer a part of her life. I should just leave her alone with her new lover. Stupid Matt.

_But no matter how many months go by, I still see your face, Sora._

_I still love you…and you're the only reason that I've held on to sanity._

And time goes by so slowly

The nights are cold and lonely.

I shouldn't be holding on,

But I'm still holding on for you.

I turn around.

"Tai?" A sweet voice asked behind me. "Tai? What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone! Go back to your new lover!" With that, I ran.

Why did I even come up here. To get some pity? Tai, you've done so many stupid things, but this is the worst.

Here I go again,

I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today

But I'm standing at you doorway.

I'm calling out your name because I can't move on.

I saw flashes of memories before my eyes.

I tried to hold onto her. I tried… 

I let a tear fall down my cheek before wiping it away.

No sense crying now. It's too late.

Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same

The only difference is, you call another name.

To your love, to your lover now,

To your love, the lover after me.

Why did I even try? I should have known that she was too good for me. That she was too good to be true…

_Matt, keep her safe. You're lucky, you'll never find another like her…_

Sora, I'm sorry for everything. But I still, love you… 

A/N: Ok, I don't like Tai, but I don't hate him either. I just thought that him and Sora were a classic pairing, and was shocked at the S2 finale. They were so sweet together… n/m. Anyways, R&R!!


End file.
